


Elegy

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, No Incest, Sibling Love, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: "Oh. Well, I don't like your chances. Seven of us, two of you."Diego thought Ben was still with them. He didn't know what his brother had done for his sister...for the world. He was about to find out.(Missing scene from 2x10)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> So I started my TUA fics with a Diego/Five character study...but this was actually the first plot bunny I had coming out of the season. Well, actually, let me backtrack. I didn't realize Diego had thought Ben was still with them until August 22nd (which I shared in a post on Instagram that absolutely BROKE this fandom). The plot bunny I had coming out of the season was just a conversation I wanted Diego and Klaus to have about Ben because HOLY FUCK did that Diego/Ben scene BREAK ME.
> 
> It was EVERYTHING. For the past year and half, I had been wanting Diego and Ben to interact (HUGE #EvenNumberSquad fan here) and I COULD NOT BELIEVE they actually did. It was BEYOND my wildest dreams. That scene was SO DAMN PERFECT.
> 
> So I needed a follow-up. I needed a scene where Diego talked with Klaus about that moment he and Ben shared. And then I realized Diego wasn't told about the sacrifice his brother had made. Out popped this fic.
> 
> Another reason I wrote this is because...well, I know how mad this fandom is. After a month of scrolling through both Instagram and Tumblr, I have seen ALL the complaints. People are pissed that Klaus kept Ben a secret. Rightfully so. If you haven't heard, here's what Steve Blackman officially said about that: "Klaus is... well, Klaus. He is selfish and knows he is the conduit to Ben's connection to the world. He doesn't want to share Ben..." I needed to explore that, as well.
> 
> I feel like it's pretty obvious, but for context, this fic takes place immediately after that Klaus moment in the "Wicked Games" montage right at the end of the season. And, remember, Diego tying Klaus up back in Season 1 never happened. That AMAZING scene took place during "The Day That Wasn't". Klaus baring his soul to his brother was sadly erased from existence.
> 
> And I think that's about it! There are still SO many more TUA fics I want to write so stay tuned...and enjoy!!!

Diego turned out of the hallway and saw his brother staring lovingly at those stupid dog tags he was always wearing. After the incident at the VFW, Diego had been meaning to ask Klaus what those were all about. He said he was a vet—which made absolutely no sense—but he never got the chance to confront him about it what with the world ending…and the world ending again. But the world was _finally_ safe. And they were free to go home. And all Diego wanted to do now was see his mom again. (He prayed she would still be alive.)

“Hey, Prophet!” Diego yelled at Klaus. “We’re heading out. Ben ready?”

“Ben…?” Klaus asked, looking strangely confused.

“Yes, Ben,” Diego said. “Our brother…who you so lovingly lied about for the past week, thank you very much.”

“Diego, I—” Klaus started.

“Save it,” Diego interrupted him. “Be outside in the next five minutes.”

Diego turned and headed for the door.

“Diego!” Klaus yelled at him.

“What?” Diego asked as he turned around.

“Ben’s…not here anymore,” Klaus said, almost like it was supposed to be the most obvious fact in the world.

“Klaus, stop with the bullshit, okay?” Diego warned. “I saw him when he possessed you.”

“No, I know!” Klaus said, getting up and walking toward his brother. “That’s not what I’m—”

“Not what you’re _what_?” Diego snapped.

“Diego, how do you think Vanya calmed down at the FBI building?” Klaus asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Diego said, shrugging his arms. “You didn’t get to her. You woke up on the ground next to us. She ran out. She was fine. The world wasn’t going to end. I…”

Tears began appearing in Klaus’ eyes. His lip was trembling. Diego really didn’t like the way his brother was looking at him.

“Klaus, what aren’t you telling me?” Diego asked hesitantly.

“You know how I told you that…it was _Ben_ …who saved you when the house fell?” Klaus reminded him.

“Yeah…?” Diego said.

“He also saved her,” Klaus said.

“What do you mean?” Diego asked.

“I mean,” Klaus started, trying to find the right words, “Ben _went_ into Vanya’s… _mind_ …and saved her! I don’t know. He’s just…he’s not _here_. He didn’t…he didn’t come back. He’s…”

“H—he…he’s g—gone?” Diego stuttered.

All Klaus could do was nod his head. Diego crossed his arms. His eyes began filling up with tears.

“Again?” Diego said. “I—I ju… I ju-just got him back.”

A tear fell down Diego’s cheek. Then another.

“I’m sorry, Diego,” Klaus whispered.

“Man, why did you keep him a secret?” Diego asked. “All those years? I mean, he was—he was _with you…all that time!_ ”

“I know,” Klaus said.

“He wasn’t just _your_ brother, Klaus!” Diego yelled. “He was _ours_! _All_ of ours and you selfishly—”

“ _Because he was all I had!_ ” Klaus yelled back. “ _Alright?_ ”

“What are you talking about?” Diego asked after a few seconds.

“You had Mom and Patch!” Klaus explained. “Luther had Dad and the Academy! Allison had her family and her career! Vanya had her music! _I had no one! I had nothing_. Except him. And I’m sorry if I didn’t want to share him! I mean, none of you could see him anyway! So I figured it… _didn’t matter_ …if I didn’t say anything. No matter how much he—”

Klaus looked down, immediately realizing he had said too much. It didn’t matter now, though. He might as well just finish the thought. He looked back up at his brother with absolute regret in his eyes.

“No matter how much he wanted me to,” Klaus finished.

He looked back down and sighed. He really hadn’t realized how selfish he was being until he said those words aloud. Every part of him stung. And he knew nothing he could ingest or inject would take the pain away. This raw, unforgiving guilt. Exactly like what he had felt for 17 years…fearing he stripped his brother of his chance to cross over and finally rest.

“So don’t lecture me,” Klaus added. “I _know_ it was self-centered. I _know_ he deserved better. You _all_ did. But I don’t regret the time I had with him. I wouldn’t change it for anything. I never told him this but…he was the _one thing_ that made my powers feel more like a gift than a curse.”

_“Well, you’re luckier than most. When you lose someone, at least you can…see them whenever you want.”_

When Diego said those words outside the VFW, he didn’t realize… _just_ how true they were. Klaus was…seeing Ben everyday. All those times they thought he was talking to some rando ghost or even just himself…he was probably talking to Ben. Diego didn’t understand how he never put the pieces together.

“You never grieved him, did you?” he asked.

“I never had to,” Klaus said. “I conjured him… _at_ his funeral.”

“Holy shit,” Diego exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Not my proudest moment,” Klaus admitted.

“He was watching us all that time?” Diego pondered.

“Yeah,” Klaus replied.

“What did he think,” Diego asked, “about the people we became?”

“He was proud,” Klaus responded. “And he loved you. And he wanted nothing more than to tell you himself.”

Tears started falling down Diego’s face again. If anything, he was grateful that he had gotten those few moments with Ben. At the time, Diego thought that was the first of so many more conversations he was going to have with him. Nothing prepared him for the fact that that would also be the last. He breathed deeply—attempting to come to terms with that fact.

“You think he’s at peace?” Diego asked.

“I hope,” Klaus said, smiling sadly.

“Hey,” Diego muttered, pulling Klaus into a hug.

Klaus wrapped his arms around his brother. They both just stood there. Neither of them moving…until they heard Allison’s voice.

“Come on, guys,” she said. “We’re leaving.”

Diego and Klaus broke apart. When their eyes met again, Diego nodded at his brother. Klaus nodded back. Diego then looked down at Klaus’ chest.

“Hey, what’s with those anyway?” he asked, pointing at the dog tags that hung around his brother’s neck.

Klaus looked down at them and then back up at Diego. He didn’t say anything. He just winked—as if Diego knew what the hell that was supposed to mean. Klaus then walked toward his siblings who were heading for the door. Obviously it was a story for another time. Diego ran after him, joining the group. It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, writing Diego stuttering hurt me as much as it hurt you to read.


End file.
